


Auction

by Trixery



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bachelor Auction, Charity Auctions, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixery/pseuds/Trixery
Summary: Kakashi is put in an auction, as all the other bachelors in the town, as a way to collect money for the hospital.Who will be the lucky woman to win a night and a day together with him?





	Auction

**Author's Note:**

> I have dyslexia so I am sorry for the misspellings, plus English is so not my native language.  
> I hope you will all like the story!  
> Hugs and kisses!!

Groggily Kakashi opened his eye and tried to get himself a picture of where he was. He had already understood that he was tied up and whoever had done it had been really good at it. The ropes were chakra enhanced but he could feel the material was in a finer quality than he used on missions.

“And now ladies, what you all been waiting for.” A voice yelled and Kakashi didn’t have any trouble of hearing who it was that had spoken, Tsunade. Kakashi turned to his right and there he saw something that his nose had tried to tell him before, Genma, Ibiki, Guy, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Iruka, Choji and Lee. All of them sat on chairs, tied up in similar ropes like his own. Looking around he noticed that he was last in line and their chairs were standing behind some kind of thick curtain. Why they were tied up like this he didn’t know but however not all of them looked like they were being held against their will. Genma was smiling with every muscle he had and looked like a kid on Christmas. “We will now begin the auction!” The voice of Tsunade rang loudly from a speaker.

Suddenly the curtain was dragged to the sides and light shone brightly at them. Screams filled the air and Kakashi saw a room full of women screaming and waving some kind of plates with numbers on them, that they held in their hands. He suddenly understood what this gathering was, and he felt more in need to make a break for it than before. Try as he might, the ropes were sadly to strongly knitted around his body for him to being able to move at all,,,, well if he didn’t want to hurt anyone in the process of his escape. “Kakashi-sensei, I am scared.” Naruto mumbled as he tried to leaned closer to his sensei.

Kakashi could only nod in response as he also felt a slight frightening feeling creep deeper into his chest. Women sure could be scary as hell! “Ladies, ladies, calm yourself and sit down as the auction will begin soon.” Tsunade said and made her appearance on the stage. Kakashi could only glare at the woman and hope she could feel the angry pointers he sent her way as she walked past him and the others _._ Kakashi remembered a week ago when he had heard of the male auction that would be held this day. It was some sort of fund raiser for the new department at the hospital and Tsunade thought it would be a great idea to involve the shinobi of the town. He had made it very clear to her that he didn’t want to partake in that kind of thing, but she had ignored him. Now he was here, apparently one of the many shinobis that would be actioned away to a lucky lady. “So if you win the bidding of one of these fine specimen you will not only win them for the rest of the evening but you will also spend a whole day with them and have a wonderful, already paid meal at the Rosy Blossom.” Tsunade turned her heel and looked at the first in the row, Shikamaru. “We will now begin with the bidding of a fine man, Shikamaru Nara. So, is there anyone interested?”

“50 ryo!” yelled a lady with crow coloured hair.

“I bid 100 ryo!”

“500 ryo!”

This went on for a while until a very familiar girl stepped up and bought him for 5000 ryo. Ino Yamanaka stood proud as she walked over to Tsunade and collected her price. Everyone clapped their hands and Ino bowed in front of them all as she pulled Shikamaru by his collar.

“Thank you miss Ino! And now we will continue the bidding!”

The night went on and on, Kakashi felt his heartrate increase as he saw one after the other of his friends being sold off. Soon there were only Sasuke, Naruto and himself left. “Now everyone it is time to begin the sale of the last Uchiha, Sasuke. Is there anyone ready to bet some ryo to get a night out with him?”

Kakashi was not surprised to see a lot of hands up in the air as Tsunade rambled on and on with numbers. It was really surprising to not see Sakura as one of the women to fight over the right to have Sasuke for herself. If he didn’t know any better, he could almost see her smile as one woman yelled out a sum of 10000 ryo for his dark-haired teammate. The bidding went on and on, until one beautiful girl managed to win with 15000 ryo. She fetched him and walked towards her table with Sasuke still in his ropes.

Naruto was also popular it seemed and after much debate Hinata managed to call home her win, with “only” 50000 ryo. Blushing like a tomato, she then walked up and fetched an equally stunned Naruto. They walked away with eyes only on each other.

It had taken almost two hours and a lot of bidding for them to finally reach him and Kakashi only wished he could run away. “And finally, the last shinobi of the night, some of you know him as the Copy Nin and others knows him as Kakashi Hatake. He loves dogs and has a lot of them and he is a huge fan of _Icha Icha_. So where do we start?”

“100 ryo.” A woman in the back yelled.

“300!” Someone else screamed.

“700!”

“1000!”

“1500!”

Kakashi cringed as he looked out on the women who all waved their hands and yelled out their biddings. _Oh my kami, what if I get bought by someone horrible. OH DEAR KAMI!! I am tied up right now, what if the person who buys me will reveal my face in front of everyone._ And just like that he heard a woman in the front of the group telling everyone around her that if she won she would do exactly that he thought of just seconds ago. _Please let anyone else win, just not her!_

“I bid 300000 ryo for him!” Someone yelled. Kakashi turned, just like everyone else in the entire room did. He didn’t really need to turn around to know who it had been to yell those words, but he still wanted to see her expression. Sakura, his ex-student, sweet innocent Sakura, had just bid an entire high-ranking mission salary to have him for herself. _Why would she bid so much for me? Shouldn’t she have bid at Sasuke or I don’t know,,,,, save the money for something better?!_

“Sakura are you sure you want to bid on him? There will be some civilian guys later.” Tsunade said as she looked at her slightly insane student as she walked up the stairs onto the stage.

“I am sure. I want Kakashi.” It was something in her voice that made his toes curl and when her jade eyes turned towards him, he felt his heart skip a beat. Kakashi felt himself get extremely nervous and just not because of this whole ordeal but how his heart had reacted towards his ex-student. Something that shouldn’t have happened.

Tsunade pronunced Sakura to be the winner as no one else would ever pay more than she had for a day with Kakashi. Sakura walked with confident strides towards her claim and without any doubts she pulled him up from his chair and placed him over her shoulder.

“Maa, Sakura-chan I can walk on my own.” People started to laugh as she walked down from the stage with him still flung over her shoulder. It felt a bit embarrassing as they neared the table he knew she had been seated at.

Slowly as to not hurt him Sakura placed him down on a chair near her own and then turned back towards Tsunade who thanked all the nice shinobi males that had been kind enough to agree to this. In that moment Kakashi decided that he would without a doubt hide every single drop of sake in the village. Taking advantage of the fact that Sakura looked in the opposite direction, Kakashi tried his best to pull himself free from the ropes. “Sorry Kakashi, but that is impossible. I did them myself.” Sakura whispered as she continued to look towards the stage as they now pulled out civilian males up on it. Apparently Tsunade wasn’t worried about them skimping out as neither of them were tied up.

“Sakura-chan that isn’t nice to do to your sensei.” Kakashi said in a joking manner. But he got a whole other reaction than what he thought he would as Sakura turned around with something dark in her eyes.

“First of all, you are not my sensei anymore and second, stop calling me Sakura-chan.” She stabbed a finger into his biceps with caused him to almost fall out of his chair. Thankfully she caught him before anything happened. “Sorry, I am just so,,, well you know.”

Kakashi looked at her for a moment and tried to understand what she meant and why in the world she had spent so much money on an old man like himself. “It’s alright. I mean it is not everyday that you are the highest bidder of the night and you bid on someone that you know would have spent a day with you for free.”

Jade eyes turned towards him and studied his face as a smile crept up her lips. “Yeah, I suppose it was rather foolish of me. I wonder if there is a return pol-?”

“No, you bought me, so you will have to keep me.” Kakashi said with smile.

“Only if you are housetrained, otherwise you are going straight back to the pound.”

Kakashi laughed as he looked at the mischievous glint in her eyes. “Oh, then I better behave! I wouldn’t want to disappoint my new master.”

This caused Sakura to blush so much that she almost rivalled her red dress in colour. Maybe it was wrong but that had been exactly what Kakashi had hoped for. It was odd but he had started to enjoy seeing her blush more and more these months. Even if he still thought of her as his ex-student he wasn’t blind and could clearly see how she had grown from the small twelve-year-old girl he once met, into this beautiful twenty-year-old woman. “Yeah, I paid a lot of money, so you better not disappoint me.”

“Speaking of which, why did you offer so much money for me? Is there something you want from me? Looking under my mask, perhaps?” Leaning forward, Kakashi noticed the uneasy look on Sakura’s face.

Trying to lean a bit further away from him, Sakura turned her head to the side and watched as Tsunade handed another civilian male to a busty woman who laughed in excitement as she grabbed a hold of the young mans hand. “No, I just didn’t want anyone else to have the opportunity to do so.”

“Oh, so you saved me.”

Sakura who had been about to drink from her wine, almost dropped her glass. “Saved you? Well,,,, Maybe.” She said with a slight flutter in her stomach.

 

* * *

 

 _What have I done?! I bought Kakashi for almost all the money I got on my resent mission to Suna. Lucky that it was a high paying job. But still, how am I going to explain this to everyone else. Ohh my kami! Just thinking back to how surprised everyone looked when I yelled out the sum,,,, I won’t live this down any time soon._ Sakura turned her head and saw how Kakashi tried to drink from a glass that was standing on the table. Tried was the right word for it as he lapped the drink up like a dog would have done but with his masked covered nose instead of his tongue,,, he looked utterly ridiculous. “Pakkun would be so proud if he saw you now, using your doggy instinct. Or maybe disturbed.”

Kakashi looked up from his glass and Sakura held her laughter in as she saw a few droplets of wine dripping from the tip of his nose. Sakura couldn’t help but think how cute he looked. “Don’t tell him, or else he would force me to do the tracking on our next mission.”

Sakura laughed at his joke and then she stood up and started to untie the ropes. As she did this Kakashi shot her an uncertain look. “I don’t like the look that lady is giving you.” She shot a look at a woman which caused Kakashi to do the same. Sure enough, there was a woman, sitting just a few metres away from them, looking at him like he was a piece of cake.

Sakura shot the woman an evil glare as she finished untying Kakashi. “Cool down Sakura, I think you will scare the living daylight out of that woman if you keep staring at her.”

“Sorry I just don’t want anyone laying their eyes on my property.”

“Your property,,,,, I like the sound of that.” Kakashi said with a slight smirk.

With red cheeks and a glass raised to her lips, Sakura stifled a laugh from erupting. “Yeah, sure you do.” Sakura nudged him with her elbow.

“So, are we going to do something fun on our date?” Kakashi asked he stirred around the food on the plate before him with his fork.

“Da-date?!” Sakura almost choked on her drink as she heard Kakashi call the day that they would spend together a date.

“Don’t worry about it Sakura-chan, I didn’t mean it like that.” Kakashi ruffled her hair in an attempt to make the situation less awkward.

“That’s too bad.” Sakura said in a flirty tone and saw with amusement how Kakashi flinched.

The whole auction went by rather quickly and Sakura felt herself grow more nervous by the minute. She was so happy to have Kakashi as hers for the night and one day, but she wanted it to be more than that. No one, not even Ino her best friends knew that Sakura liked Kakashi, but after tonight she was most certain that some of her friends had picked up on that. Kakashi sat in silence and saw how a lot of the women that had taken part of the auction was using their claim as they wished. Lee had been bought by a busty cute girl that worked at a jewellery store and she was now sitting there, handfeeding him and fussing about how strong he was. The worst pairing Kakashi had seen was when Anko had bought Guy. Never in his life had he thought that she wanted anything to do with that green clad spandex guy, but apparently he had been wrong. Now she sat there, clearly drunk, hugging Guy as she whispered something in his ear that made Guy lose all colour from his face. In any other situation that would have made him laugh but now, no he couldn’t laugh at his friend’s misfortune. “Sakura, where are we going on our date?”

His table mate sputtered as she tried to swallow down a piece of lettuce. After catching her breath again, she turned towards him. “I think that will have to be a surprise.” She smiled and Kakashi felt once again an odd tingly feeling in his chest and a slight pulling sensation.

“Oh? But I believe it is customary to tell your date what kind of clothes he should wear.”

Sakura laughed at that and gave him a slight nudge. “Okay, that much I can tell you.” She looked around as to make sure that no one was listening, but all her tablemates were occupied with their claim. Ino sat there feeding a blushing Shikamaru and threatened him to disobey her and see how that would go for him. Hinata and Naruto seemed to have finally started their conversation even if it was about noodles. Tenten had Iruka in front of her and it seemed that they were getting along. “You should wear something that will be easy to take off.”

Kakashi blinked a few times, glad that he was wearing his mask because he was sure that he was bleeding from his nose. Never in his life had he been prepared to hear that coming from Sakura’s mouth. All the blood in his body seemed to have a slight bit of trouble to know where it should be going. “Ehh,,, I, ehm, ehh.” Sakura looked at him with widened eyes as he tried to answer her. Apparently she just understood what she had said to him and she tried to conceal the blush that was spreading over her face. Even if her hair hung like a curtain, he could still see her ears that was almost as red as the tomatoes on his plate.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” She whispered and glanced his way through her hair curtain.

Kakashi smiled and ruffled her hair with his hand. “I know Sakura, I know.”


End file.
